marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Clinton Barton (Terra-616)
Arqueiro Dourado , Pai Tempo, Constritor, Cavaleiro do Terror, Capitão America, Prisioneiro da Cadeia de Superhumanos Seagate 334556, Arco Longo, Sr. Costello, Dr. Rogers, Bruno, Louis, "Compadre Gavião", Robin Hood, "Purple Man", o Garoto Gavião, Ronin | NomesEditoriais = Totalmente Novo Gavião Arqueiro | Identidade = Pública | Afiliações = Parceiro do Lobo Vermelho; anteriormente , , parceiro da Gaviã Arqueira (Kate Bishop), , , , , , , (hipnotizado), , , , , , , , , , , Circo Carson de Maravilhas Itinerantes, Circo de Tiboldt; antigo parceiro da Harpia, Two-Gun Kid, Viúva Negra, Flecha Certeira, Espadachim, "Irmãos de Armas", , Liga da Justiça da América | Parentes = Brett Barton (antepassado); Mack Barton (antepassado); Harold Barton (pai, falecido); Edith Barton (mãe, falecida); Barney Barton (Flecha Certeira) (irmão); Bobbi Morse (Harpia) (ex-esposa); Filho não nascido (falecido); | Universo = | BaseDeOperações = Monte, Nevada; anteriormente Prédio de Clint Barton, Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Aeroporta-Aviões da S.H.I.E.L.D.; Ilha dos Vingadores; Torre dos Vingadores, Manhattan, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Complexo dos Vingadores, Los Angeles, Califórnia; Farol, Órbita da Terra; Mansão dos Vingadores, Central Park, Manhattan, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; abrigo secreto do Capitão América no Brooklyn, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; "Apartamento dos Vingadores", Manhattan, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Mansão de Stephen Strange, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York; Monte Charteris, Colorado, Fazenda Barton, Waverly, Iowa | CharRef = | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1,90 m | Peso = 104 kg | Olhos = Azuis | Cabelo = Loiro | AtributosIncomuns = | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Divorciado | Ocupação = Aventureiro, vigilante, proprietário; antigo agente da S.H.I.E.L.D., aventureiro fora-da-lei, revolucionário, chefe de segurança, fazendeiro, tutor de tiro com arco, artista circense, faz-tudo, açougueiro | Educação = Largou o ensino médio, vários estudos autodirigidos | Origem = Humano; treinado por Espadachim e Flecha Certeira, inspirado a combater o crime após testemunhar o Homem de Ferro em ação. | LugarDeNascimento = Waverly, Iowa | Criadores = Stan Lee; Don Heck | Primeira = Tales of Suspense #57 | Primeira2 = | PrimeiraBR = Homem de Ferro e Capitão América (Capitão Z) Vol 3 4 | PrimeiraBR2 = | Citação = Digo, eu não posso errar. Estou numa equipe com super-humanos. E um deus, caso você tenha esquecido. Até você… bem, você escala paredes muito bem. O treinamento é a única coisa que me torna especial. E se eu não sou especial, então nada disso vale a pena. Eu desisti de muita coisa por essa vida. Eu poderia ter sido feliz com a Harpi-- Bobbi. Poderíamos ter tido uma vida boa e simples. Mas eu queria jogar com os grandões. E se eu errar, significa que eu sou só outro cara com um arco. Significa que eu estive me enganando esse tempo todo. E é por isso que eu nunca erro. | PersonagemCitado = Gavião Arqueiro | FonteCitação = Homem-Aranha Vingador Vol 1 4 | TextoHistória = Infância Clinton "Clint" Barton é filho de Harold e Edith Barton. Ele cresceu trabalhando no açougue de seu pai em Waverly, Iowa, com seu irmão mais velho, Barney. Seu pai era abusivo, sobretudo quando bebia, e batia continuamente nos rapazes. Barney ensinou a Clint como lutar e ajudou-o a melhorar sua mira. O alcoolismo de Harold acabou lhe custando a própria vida, junto à de sua esposa, quando ambos morreram em um acidente de carro. Clint e Barney foram enviados para inúmeros lares adotivos; enquanto fugiam de um deles, os irmãos encontraram e ingressaram em um circo itinerante, onde trabalharam como faz-tudos. Enquanto membro do circo, Clint foi treinado pelo Espadachim original e por Flecha Certeira. Mais tarde, Clint encontrou o Espadachim desviando dinheiro do circo. Antes que pudesse entregar seu mentor às autoridades, Clint foi espancado e deixado para morrer, permitindo que o Espadachim escapasse. O relacionamento de Clint com Barney e Flecha Certeira logo se deteriorou também. Gavião Arqueiro Clint adaptou suas habilidades com o arco para se tornar uma atração circense, um arqueiro mestre chamado "Gavião Arqueiro", também conhecido como o "Maior Atirador do Mundo". Ele passou algum tempo como membro do Circo de Tiboldts. Ao testemunhar o Homem de Ferro em ação, Barton tentou imitá-lo vestindo um traje colorido e empregando suas habilidades de tiro com arco para combater o crime. No entanto, durante sua primeira aparição pública, o Gavião Arqueiro foi confundido com um ladrão pela polícia. A Viúva Negra recrutou-o como seu parceiro e eles confrontaram o Homem de Ferro em diversas ocasiões. thumb|150px|left|Clint como [[Gavião Arqueiro com a Viúva Negra.]] Os Vingadores Embora o Gavião Arqueiro tenha se envolvido romanticamente com a Viúva Negra, ele estava infeliz sendo um criminoso. Quando ele aproximou-se dos Vingadores e disse a eles sobre seu desejo de mudar, o Homem de Ferro defendeu sua participação na equipe. Barton formou, junto do Capitão América, Feiticeira Escarlate e Mercúrio, uma encarnação dos Vingadores conhecida como o "Quarteto Excêntrico do Capitão". Esta formação sucedeu a original depois que os quatro fundadores restantes saíram de licença. No início considerada menos formidável que a anterior, a nova equipe logo provou seu valor contra vilões como Kang, o Conquistador, e Doutor Destino. O Gavião Arqueiro permaneceu sendo um membro ativo dos Vingadores por anos, com suas habilidades no tiro com arco e flechas especiais inventivas aumentando os poderes super-humanos de seus associados. Sua personalidade despreocupada e rebelde o levava a discutir com o Capitão América às vezes, acreditando que seria um líder melhor. No fim, porém, o Gavião Arqueiro começou a respeitar o Capitão mais do que qualquer outro Vingador e tornou-se um de seus maiores defensores. Carreira contínua e Harpia Por um curto período de tempo, Barton abandonou sua identidade de Gavião Arqueiro e, enquanto tomava o soro de crescimento de Hank Pym, operou sob o nome de Golias. Após retomar seu papel de Gavião, ele também tornou-se o Arqueiro Dourado. thumb|200px|left|Clint como [[Golias.]] Nessa época, o Gavião Arqueiro começou uma série de afastamentos estendidos dos Vingadores, muitas vezes tentando estabelecer uma identidade independente fora do grupo. Da primeira vez, Clint realmente demitiu-se para provar que não precisava de uma equipe para ser eficaz — apenas para juntar-se quase imediatamente aos Defensores para várias aventuras (incluindo opor-se aos Vingadores). Ele também acabou parando nos anos 1870, onde fez amizade com o Two-Gun Kid e, com a ajuda dos Vingadores, derrotou Kang. Ele levou o herói do velho oeste para o presente e deixou os Vingadores para formar uma dupla com ele. Durante outra saída de licença, Barton tornou-se chefe de segurança das Empresas Tecnológicas Cross. Enquanto trabalhando na Cross, ele conheceu Jorge Latham, um engenheiro que projetou a Moto Aérea para ser o transporte pessoal de Barton enquanto este estava com uma perna quebrada. Pouco tempo depois, Clint também conheceu e fugiu com Bobbi Morse, a heroína Harpia, quando os dois foram sequestrados por Fogo Cruzado, um vilão que queria usar ultrassons hipnóticos para forçar os super-heróis a se matarem. Gavião Arqueiro e Harpia derrotaram Fogo Cruzado, mas Barton sofreu danos permanentes na audição devido aos ultrassons e foi forçado a usar um aparelho auditivo durante muito tempo. Por fim, Franklin Richards curou-o dessa lesão quando Clint estava entre os heróis resgatados de uma realidade alternativa. thumb|right|Gavião ao lado dos [[Vingadores da Costa Oeste (Terra-616)|Vingadores da Costa Oeste.]] Vingadores da Costa Oeste Após retornar aos Vingadores com sua nova noiva, Barton foi escolhido para liderar uma nova segunda equipe dos Vingadores com base na costa oeste dos Estados Unidos pelo então líder, o Visão. A equipe escolhida pelo Gavião Arqueiro consistia em Harpia, Homem de Ferro, Magnum e Tigresa. O Gavião e a Harpia agiam como a força orientadora por trás do time. Barton contratou seu antigo amigo das Empresas Tecnológicas Cross, Jorge Latham, para agir como mecânico do grupo e construir uma nova frota de motos aéreas. Hank Pym ajudou o time em uma capacidade civil como cientista residente. Uma das aventuras da equipe os espalhou pelo tempo. Enquanto o Gavião Arqueiro e a maioria dos outros estavam encalhados no antigo Egito, a Harpia estava no Velho Oeste, mantida em cativeiro e amnésica pelo Cavaleiro Fantasma (Lincoln Slade), que estava se passando por amante dela. Em uma batalha no topo de uma montanha após sua fuga, Barbara permitiu que Slade caísse para a morte. Clint e Barbara se separaram depois que ele soube disso tudo através do espírito de vingança do Cavaleiro. Morse, junto com a Tigresa e o Cavaleiro da Lua, deixaram a equipe e formaram um grupo dissidente. Depois que esse grupo acabou, a Harpia provou-se determinante em uma conspiração de diversos governos mundiais para sequestrar e desmantelar o Visão por sua conquista quase "benevolente" do mundo (embora ele tivesse abortado o plano antes que alguém realmente ficasse ferido). Quando Bobbi percebeu que o plano não era apenas para a "pior das hipóteses" e que estava sendo efetivamente posto em ação, ela decidiu avisar os Vingadores. A intrusão do governo nos Vingadores continuou quando eles foram forçados a aceitar um novo líder, o Agente Americano, para manter sua autorização de segurança. Clint deixou a equipe após ser posto de lado dessa forma e, junto com a Harpia, acabou em Wisconsin treinando a equipe não-oficial chamada Vingadores Centrais. O Gavião Arqueiro posteriormente retornou ao ramo da Costa Oeste depois que eles se reorganizaram sob a jurisdição das Nações Unidas, embora Bobbi tenha permanecido na equipe Central. A equipe da Costa Oeste operava tanto de forma independente quanto em conjunto com o grupo original da Costa Leste. Uma missão na qual eles estiveram envolvidos foi a Operação Tempestade Galáctica. Barton foi inicialmente relegado a permanecer na Terra como parte da "equipe de retaguarda" devido à sua "falta de poder bruto". Com uma ajuda oportuna de Hank Pym, ele reassumiu sua antiga identidade de Golias e tomou o lugar do Agente Americano na equipe do Capitão América destinada ao Império Kree. Depois que o Homem de Ferro, desobedecendo a ordens, liderou um grupo de Vingadores para executar a Inteligência Suprema Kree, Barton foi importante ao ajudar o Capitão América a reconquistar a confiança em sua liderança. Brevemente mantendo a identidade de Golias, Clint e Bobbi aparentemente conseguiram se reconciliar. (Foi revelado posteriormente que a "Harpia" com a qual ele estava reconstruindo um relacionamento era, na verdade, uma agente secreta Skrull infiltrada.) Em uma das últimas missões dos Vingadores da Costa Oeste, a equipe iniciou uma viagem transcendental para resgatar a "Harpia", que havia sido capturada por Satannish, o Supremo, e Mefisto. Durante sua fuga, Mefisto matou a "Harpia". Pouco depois, Visão começou a votação que dissolveu a equipe da Costa Oeste. O Gavião Arqueiro estava de licença da equipe devido à morte da Harpia e não esteve envolvido na decisão. Carreira solo renovada e Thunderbolts Após a aparente morte da Harpia, o Gavião Arqueiro tornou-se um agente solo por um tempo. Durante esse período, Barton foi encarregado de treinar um grupo de rebeldes conhecidos como as Sombras junto de Sundance and Striker. Ele tentou evitar que eles matassem, mas, em um ataque, Strike assassinou uma mulher e feriu o noivo dela, que era amigo de James Rhodes. Como Máquina de Guerra, Rhodes investigou o ocorrido e ficou surpreso em ver o Gavião Arqueiro entre os rebeldes. Um grupo apoiado pelo governo e liderado pelo Agente Americano também apareceu, adicionando mais confusão entre os "companheiros de armas". Os três conseguiram parar o conflito e foram confrontados pelo misterioso Consultor. Após anos lutando ao lado dos Vingadores, o Gavião Arqueiro ofereceu-se para liderar os Thunderbolts. Simpatizante da condição deles como criminosos em busca de redenção por ações passadas, ele decidiu ajudá-los a se tornarem uma legítima equipe de super-heróis. O Gavião inicialmente se passou pelo criminoso Cavaleiro do Terror para encontrá-los antes de se apresentar formalmente a eles e revelar suas intenções. Ele também envolveu-se romanticamente com a Rocha Lunar. Como líder, o Gavião Arqueiro comandou os Thunderbolts tanto em conjunto quanto, às vezes, contra seus antigos colegas de equipe nos Vingadores. 200px|thumb|left|O Gavião Arqueiro como herói e [[Vingadores (Terra-616)|Vingador.]] Morte e Renascimento Por fim juntando-se aos Vingadores, Clint começou um caso de flerte com a Vespa, provocando uma tensão com o antigo amante dela, Hank Pym. Quando a Feiticeira Escarlate teve seu colapso que resultou na dissolução dos Vingadores, Barton morreu na explosão de um navio Kree ocasionada pelo estado louco de Wanda. A Feiticeira Escarlate não atuou novamente até algum tempo depois, quando alterou o espaço e o tempo em um nível universal: modificou a história da Terra para tornar os mutantes governantes, enquanto os humanos passaram a ser uma minoria. Barton estava bem vivo nesse mundo reconstruído e afiliou-se a uma resistência humana secreta que se opunha à supremacia mutante geral. No entanto, como todos os outros habitantes do planeta, Clint não manteve nenhuma lembrança de sua vida anterior. Contudo, isso mudou depois que a X-Man Emma Frost restaurou suas memórias, esperando recrutá-lo para uma oposição direta dos heróis reavivados contra Magneto e a Feiticeira Escarlate. Embora essa rede rebelde incorporasse mais dos seus companheiros de equipe originais dos Vingadores, Barton estava relutante, preocupado com a noção inquietante de seu recente falecimento entre suas memórias retornadas. Após finalmente confrontar e falhar em matar Wanda Maximoff com uma de suas flechas, ele trouxe à tona a história deles como companheiros de equipe, bem como os sentimentos românticos que teve por ela, exigindo saber por que ela acabou com sua vida. O encontro não durou muito, já que o estado emocional elevado de Clint renovou a instabilidade mental da própria Wanda, fazendo com que ela novamente o apagasse da existência. Depois, Wanda restaurou a realidade para seu estado original, removendo o genoma mutante de milhões de habitantes da Terra e tornando-os humanos comuns novamente. Clint acordou desorientado pelos eventos dentro das ruínas da Mansão dos Vingadores. Ele deixou seu traje e equipamento de "Gavião Arqueiro" lá e partiu para localizar a Feiticeira Escarlate, buscando a ajuda do Doutor Estranho. Strange era a única pessoa no mundo ciente de sua ressurreição nessa altura. Clint encontrou Wanda vivendo como uma cigana numa pequena aldeia de montanha na Europa. Eles passaram a noite juntos e Clint descobriu que ela não tinha nenhuma memória de sua vida anterior, além de estar evidentemente sem poderes. Ele foi embora na madrugada do dia seguinte, considerando o aviso do Doutor Estranho de não tentar reviver as memórias dela para não agravar sua condição mental. Ronin Após o aparente assassinato do Capitão América, o Homem de Ferro ofereceu a Clint a chance de assumir o escudo. Barton provou ser um dos poucos que conseguiam empunhá-lo com eficácia e considerou vestir o manto. Ele e o Homem de Ferro encontraram os Jovens Vingadores chamados Patriota e Gaviã Arqueira. Eles o convenceram que vestir o traje de Steve Rogers e empunhar seu escudo é algo errado, e ele permitiu que os jovens heróis não registrados fossem embora. Depois, quando Clint descobriu que Stark havia dado o escudo para "Bucky" Barnes (companheiro do Capitão na Segunda Guerra Mundial e antigo Soldado Invernal, agora reformado), ele visitou esse novo Capitão América para expressar sua reprovação. 200px|thumb|right|Clint Barton como [[Ronin, o samurai sem mestre.]] Barton revelou ser o atual usuário do manto de Ronin e ingressou nos Novos Vingadores. Durante a guerra de Hulk contra o mundo, ele foi derrotado pelo Pacto de Guerra de Hulk enquanto tentava defender Rick Jones. Durante a Invasão Skrull, Barton foi até a Terra Selvagem com os Novos Vingadores para investigar uma nave Skrull acidentada. Lá, tanto eles quanto os Poderosos Vingadores encontraram muitos heróis de anos passados, incluindo um "Gavião Arqueiro" e uma "Harpia". Eles descobriram que esse "Gavião Arqueiro" era um Skrull, mas depois de questionar a "Harpia" sobre seu aborto espontâneo, Clint realmente acreditou que ela fosse sua falecida esposa. Luke Cage e Wolverine, seus colegas de equipe, ficaram mais desconfiados. Isso foi justificado depois, quando Clint descobriu estar errado graças a uma tecnologia do Senhor Fantástico que forçava os Skrulls a voltarem para suas formas verdadeiras. Clint não hesitou em atirar na Harpia Skrull impostora com uma das armas de fogo da Viúva Negra. Enfurecido por essa decepção, Barton tornou-se mais dedicado a combater os Skrulls invasores sem hesitar em matá-los. Durante a batalha final dos Skrulls contra dezenas de super-heróis, ele usou seu antigo arco e aljava de flechas especiais (derrubados por uma ferida Kate Bishop) para matar diversos Super-Skrulls e ferir gravemente a Rainha Veranke, que havia orquestrado a invasão inteira enquanto se passava pela Mulher-Aranha. Depois da luta, foi descoberto que as pessoas que os Skrulls substituíram estavam sãs e salvas, incluindo Bobbi. Reinado Sombrio Após seu reencontro, Clint e Bobbi foram os primeiros a ser convidados por Barnes para seu abrigo secreto no Brooklyn, o qual ele ofereceu como uma nova base de operações para os Novos Vingadores fugitivos. A primeira tarefa da equipe foi uma missão de busca e resgate da filha recém-nascida de Luke Cage, sequestrada durante o conflito final contra os Skrulls. Clint ficou enfurecido com a ascensão de Norman Osborn ao poder — sobretudo com o grupo de Vingadores do suposto "antigo" vilão, secretamente composto por supervilões que se mostram em público com identidades heroicas familiares. Querendo dissuadir Osborn de macular ainda mais o nome e legado dos Vingadores, Clint e seus Novos Vingadores tentaram atrai-los para a batalha na antiga sede do Clube do Inferno. Em vez disso, eles foram enfrentados pelo sindicato do crime do Capuz, enviado no lugar dos novos "Vingadores Sombrios". Deduzindo as políticas corruptas de Osborn, Clint expôs a identidade dele à mídia, denunciando os Vingadores Sombrios e revelando o vínculo de Osborn com o Capuz. Suas últimas palavras foram uma mensagem encorajando o público americano a resistir ao regime de Osborn. Isso não foi aprovado pelos companheiros de equipe de Clint, pois nenhum deles estava à vontade com o fato de Clint ter iniciado uma guerra pública sem o seu consentimento. Apesar dessa reação negativa, Clint continuou tendo uma boa relação com seus amigos. Além das missões dos Novos Vingadores, a relação de Clint com seus companheiros individuais continuou se desenvolvendo. Ele gradualmente tornou-se amigo de Luke Cage, Homem-Aranha, Punho de Ferro e Wolverine. Ele também estava feliz em trabalhar com Miss Marvel (Carol Danvers), sua amiga e "clássica" companheira de equipe nos Vingadores — sobretudo após as tensões com sua antiga equipe pró-registro, os Poderosos Vingadores. Ele também passou a confiar em Bucky Barnes, gradualmente aceitando-o como o novo Capitão América, além de seu valioso amigo e aliado. Clint também descobriu que Bobbi não o considerava mais seu marido, tendo tido intenções de divorciar-se dele pouco antes de sua abdução, há vários anos, embora eles tenham conseguido reavivar um pouco o relacionamento. Vale ressaltar, no entanto, que ele permaneceu desconfiado e cauteloso com a Mulher-Aranha (Jessica Drew) durante esse tempo devido à representação dela feita pela Rainha Skrull Veranke, com ressalvas que ele aparentemente compartilhava com o companheiro Luke Cage. thumb|left|200px|Clint preso pelos [[Vingadores Sombrios (Terra-616)|Vingadores Sombrios.]] Depois, ele foi eleito unanimemente como líder dos Novos Vingadores, nomeando a Miss Marvel como sua vice-líder. Ele coordenou a equipe em ajudar o Doutor Estranho a localizar o próximo Mago Supremo em Nova Orleans, enfrentando Dormammu, o Capuz e a Madame Máscara no processo. Outras aventuras incluíram uma batalha dos Novos Vingadores contra Ymir ao lado dos Vingadores de Osborn, , ajudando os Poderosos Vingadores, liderados por Hank Pym, e os heróis nacionalistas chineses, a Força de Defesa do Povo, contra o poderoso monarca inumano destituído, o Tácito, e escapando da captura pelas forças combinadas dos Vingadores Sombrios e do sindicato do crime do Capuz. No entanto, os efeitos das últimas atividades dos Novos Vingadores colocaram Luke Cage em condições críticas. Ao mesmo tempo, Wolverine também fora temporariamente exilado para a recém-criada ilha-X, a Utopia, localizada na Baía de São Francisco, a qual Norman Osborn chamava de prisão mutante. Querendo acabar com o reinado de Osborn antes da situação da comunidade de super-heróis piorar, Clint se infiltrou na Torre Stark. Embora tenha incapacitado a maioria dos Vingadores Sombrios em uma tentativa de assassinato malsucedida contra Norman Osborn, ele acabou sendo preso e usado como uma ferramenta de barganha contra sua própria equipe. Utilizando Mentallo (Marvin Flumm), Osborn extraiu a localização da base secreta dos Novos Vingadores da mente de Clint. Felizmente, seus companheiros de equipe conseguiram fugir à tempo e aproveitaram o ataque dos Vingadores Sombrios a seu esconderijo agora vazio para libertar Barton do cativeiro. Assim que todos ficaram seguros no abrigo secreto auxiliar, Clint pediu desculpas por se comportamento desleal. Steve Rogers então apareceu e disse que eles, assim como os Vingadores, iriam corrigir os erros de Osborn. Os vilões finalmente foram derrotados no Cerco de Asgard. thumb|right|Gavião Arqueiro com a [[Barbara Morse (Terra-616)|Harpia.]] Era Heroica Steve Rogers reuniu uma nova equipe de Vingadores. Clint juntou-se ao grupo e voltou a usar sua identidade de Gavião Arqueiro (embora tenha encorajado Kate Bishop a também manter o nome de Gaviã Arqueira). Ele e a Harpia também eram membros dos Novos Vingadores, embora o Gavião Arqueiro tenha abandonado esta equipe quando recebeu uma chamada prioritária dos Vingadores da equipe principal, afirmando que só estava no grupo secundário para passar um tempo com sua esposa. O Gavião Arqueiro ajudou a Harpia e sua organização antiterrorista, a Agência Mundial de Contraterrorismo. Juntos, eles impediram a operação de armas ilegais do Fogo Cruzado e encontraram a descendente de Lincoln Slade, Jaime Slade, que mais tarde tornou-se a nova Cavaleira Fantasma. Fogo Cruzado e a Cavaleira Fantasma uniram-se para enfrentar os heróis. Essa disputa teve suas baixas, com a mãe da Harpia sendo ferida gravemente e a morte de Hamilton Slade, ambos graças ao Fogo Cruzado. O Gavião deixou a agência depois que ficou claro que sua relação com a Harpia havia ficado muito tensa. Entretanto, ele rapidamente voltou quando foi informado por Steve Rogers que uma lista negra de espiões internacionais incluía a Harpia. Ponto Cego O Gavião Arqueiro e a Harpia uniram-se à Viúva Negra para enfrentar o misterioso novo Ronin e a Sociedade do Oceano Escuro. Mais tarde, eles descobriram que o novo Ronin era Alexi Shostakov, o antigo Guardião Vermelho e ex-marido da Viúva Negra. Durante a batalha com o novo Ronin, Clint recebeu um forte golpe na cabeça, que acabou sendo mais grave do que parecia à princípio. Enquanto lutava contra a Legião Letal ao lado dos Vingadores, a mira do Gavião Arqueiro começou a falhar. Depois da batalha, Tony Stark, Donald Blake e Steve Rogers o examinaram para descobrir o que ocasionou isso. O diagnóstico deles foi que Clint estava perdendo sua visão e logo ficaria cego. O Homem de Ferro providenciou uma tecnologia que deveria estagnar sua cegueira. Mais tarde, Flecha Certeira apareceu na Torre dos Vingadores à beira da morte. Ele disse ao Gavião que foi forçado a treinar outro arqueiro, tão bom quanto o próprio Clint, antes de desmaiar em seus braços. O Gavião Arqueiro foi emboscado posteriormente por seu irmão, Barney Barton (o outro arqueiro trainado por Chisholm), que tomou para si a identidade de Flecha Certeira. Barney conseguiu subjugar Clint e levá-lo ao Barão Zemo, que fez os irmãos batalharem até a morte. O Gavião Arqueiro, embora estivesse ficando cego, conseguiu superar o Flecha Certeira na batalha. Antes de teleportar-se para longe, Barão Zemo transferiu os fundos criminais de Flecha Certeira para o "vencedor", Clint, e provocou o herói por ter lutado contra o próprio irmão. Preso, Flecha Certeira concordou em transplantar sua medula óssea para salvar a visão do irmão, mas sob a condição de que pudesse enfrentá-lo no futuro. left|thumb|Gavião Arqueiro liderando os [[Vingadores Secretos (Unidade Black Ops) (Terra-616)|Vingadores Secretos.]] A Essência do Medo e Vingadores Secretos Durante o ataque do asgardiano Serpente e de seus Dignos à Terra, o Gavião Arqueiro desenvolveu sentimentos por sua colega Vingadora, a Mulher-Aranha, depois que eles enfrentaram Nul no Brasil. Desde então, eles apresentaram uma química muito curiosa, para o desgosto da Harpia. Alguns dos seus "encontros/missões" incluíram a presença do casal na Ilha das Aranhas e na campanha renovada de Norman Osborn com as forças combinadas da M.A.R.T.E.L.O., da Hidra, do Tentáculo e da I.M.A. contra os heróis. O Capitão América deixou a liderança dos Vingadores Secretos nas mãos de Clint. Ele, por sua vez, recrutou o Gigante, Capitão Britânia, um novo e heroico Venom e o Tocha Humana original para complementar a equipe. Então, Clint liderou os Vingadores Secretos contra o Pai, um cientista louco que buscava dominar a Terra com androides. Renascença Durante a luta controversa contra os X-Men a respeito da chegada iminente da cataclísmica Força Fênix à Terra, o Gavião Arqueiro foi ativo nos esforços dos Vingadores para recuperar Hope Summers, a qual eles acreditavam ser a chave para evitar a crise. thumb|right Embora a preservação do planeta exigisse um meio de destruir a Força Fênix, os Vingadores acabaram acidentalmente refratando a entidade, ligando-a a cinco X-Men em um confronto na Lua. Quando os X-Men começaram a caçar os Vingadores, Clint foi gravemente queimado enquanto tentava salvar a Feiticeira Escarlate de Emma Frost, que estava possuída pela Fênix. Depois que os Vingadores foram forçados a abandoná-lo, o Gavião Arqueiro foi levado à Utopia, curado e colocado sob custódia junto a outros Vingadores capturados. Ele voltou à equipe depois que a Tempestade e o Professor X ajudaram a recuperar todos os membros capturados. Quando essa crise acabou, Clint encontrou um novo propósito para sua vida e começou a tomar decisões mais sérias em sua vida pessoal, além das suas tarefas como Vingador. Ele comprou um edifício de apartamentos no bairro Bedford-Stuyvesant, no Brooklyn (onde tinha começado a morar recentemente), de bandidos repugnantes que queriam expulsar todos os seus vizinhos triplicando o aluguel. No processo, o Gavião Arqueiro também adotou um cão ferido chamado Flecha, o qual ele batizou de Sortudo. Barton também começou a orientar Kate Bishop mais de perto, tendo-a como sua parceira/protegida. thumb|left Guerra Civil II Algum tempo depois de suas aventuras com Kate, Clint foi abordado por Bruce Banner, o Hulk. Embora ele estivesse curado de sua condição e não tivesse se transformado no Hulk há quase um ano, Bruce deu a Clint uma ponta especializada de flecha para ele matá-lo se desse qualquer indicação de que se transformaria no Hulk novamente. Meses depois, quando o inumano Ulysses Cain teve uma visão de que Bruce Banner se transformaria no Hulk e mataria todos, um grupo de heróis foi até o laboratório secreto de Banner e tentaram acamá-lo. Fera revelou que ele estava fazendo experimentos secretos em si mesmo com células gama mortas, mas Banner protestou contra a acusação. Vendo sua raiva e frustração aumentarem, Clint, escondido nos arbustos próximos, lançou a flecha e matou Banner. Pela morte de Bruce Banner, Clint foi julgado por assassinato e acabou sendo absolvido. Atormentado pela culpa, Clint decidiu deixar a cidade e percorrer o país em uma jornada de redenção, buscando corrigir o tipo de injustiças que os super-heróis geralmente não se envolvem. Durante uma aventura investigando a água poluída de uma reserva indígena, o Gavião Arqueiro encontrou o Lobo Vermelho, que se tornou seu parceiro. | Personalidade = Clint Barton é um super-herói autoconfiante. Ele dispara armas com uma precisão milimétrica e associa-se com pessoas que realmente confia, como a Viúva Negra (Romanoff), Capitão América (Rogers), Soldado Invernal (Barnes) e alguns outros. | Poderes = Como Gavião Arqueiro ou Ronin, Clint não possui nenhuma habilidade sobre-humana. No entanto, por causa de suas habilidades, a inteligência de Nick Fury o classificou como tendo nível 4 de poder. Por algum motivo, ele foi afetado pelo Drenador de Poder. O Agente Harrold, da M.A.R.T.E.L.O., recomendou que o DNA de Barton fosse analisado para explicar isso. }} | Habilidades = Arqueiro mestre: Barton treinou para ser um arqueiro-mor especializado no uso de arcos regulares, arcos longos, arcos compostos e bestas com uma precisão quase-perfeita. Ele é capaz de atirar várias flechas num único alvo em poucos segundos, atingindo vários alvos em alguns ataques rápidos e sendo capaz de acertar alvos pequenos a distâncias imensas. Barton chegou a ser conhecido por acertar uma maçã no centro. Ele treina por no mínimo duas horas por dia para manter suas habilidades afiadas. Visão humana no máximo: Barton possui uma visão extraordinária e é capaz de enxergar a distâncias muito mais distantes que um humano normal conseguiria. Sua visão impecável o permite mirar em seus alvos sem sequer olhar. Condição humana no máximo: As funções corporais de Clint estão no nível atlético máximo de um homem de sua altura, idade, peso e treinamento físico, com força, resistência, velocidade e vigor excepcionais. Reflexos humanos no máximo: Barton é capaz de coordenar seu corpo o suficiente para para desviar-se de diversas flechas do Flecha Certeira, bem como vários tiros. Atirador mestre: Barton é conhecido como o arqueiro mais habilidoso e preciso do mundo. Sua precisão compete com a do Mercenário, uma vez que ele treinou para disparar tiros certeiros a partir de praticamente qualquer ângulo, posição física ou estado de movimento. Barton foi treinado em sua juventude por Flecha Certeira lançando lâminas, bolas, boleadeiras e bumerangues. Assim, ele tem uma precisão quase perfeita com qualquer arma de mira ou arremesso. Barton consegue lançar objetos com uma velocidade e exatidão extrema, tanto em mira direta quando com ricochetes e interações complicadas. Ele já chegou a mirar cinco tiros em oponentes diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Acrobata especialista: Barton é uma pessoa atlética com agilidade natural. Isso, combinado com seu treinamento como acrobata, faz dele capaz de executar várias manobras acrobáticas complexas. 200px|thumb|Gavião Arqueiro mostrando suas habilidades. Artista marcial mestre: Barton é um excelente artista marcial, tendo sido treinado em várias formas pelo Capitão América, que era possivelmente o maior lutador corpo a corpo do mundo. Em sua primeira missão com o grupo de Novos Vingadores renegados de Luke Cage, Ronin provou ter evoluído muito desde seus primeiros dias, quando raramente usava suas habilidades de artes marciais. Durante a batalha contra Elektra e o Tentáculo, ele demonstrou grande aptidão em sua habilidade marcial geral, conseguindo se defender contra hordas quase infinitas de ninjas. Ele já nocauteou o Mercenário com um chute no queixo. Isso lhe rendeu um elogio muito respeitoso de seu colega Punho de Ferro, um dos melhores artistas marciais do mundo. O Capitão América revelou que o Gavião derrotou um ancião do universo com sua sorte e perspicácia. Ele já derrotou Zaran, Machete e Batroc ao mesmo tempo. Estrategista experiente: Como mostrado durante seu período liderando os Vingadores da Costa Oeste e os Thunderbolts, Barton é um estrategista e comandante-chefe altamente competente. Lutador hábil: O Gavião Arqueiro é mostrado diversas vezes como um lutador esperto e e inteligente. O Capitão disse que Clint derrotou um ancião do universo com sua sorte e pensamento rápido. Ele até conseguiu ser mais esperto que Bucky Barnes em treinamento usando um brinquedo de choque no braço de Bucky, embora não tenha conseguido derrotá-lo. Proficiência em armas: Embora não seja conhecido por usar armas de combate corpo a corpo, os incríveis reflexos e coordenação óculo-manual de Barton o permitem dominar qualquer arma com facilidade. Ele também recebeu treinamento de esgrima durante a juventude pelo Espadachim original, que era considerado um dos maiores especialistas em luta de espadas que o mundo já viu. Barton é habilidoso com espadas, facas, nunchakus e bastões, e é uma das poucas pessoas capazes de manusear corretamente o escudo do Capitão América. Durante sua luta com os colegas de Peter, ele usou um castiçal como arma. Trilíngue: O Gavião Arqueiro não só é fluente em inglês, sua língua materna, mas também em italiano e na Língua de Sinais Americana. | Força = Como Gavião Arqueiro ou Ronin, Barton possui a força atlética máxima de um homem de sua idade, altura e físico que realiza exercícios regulares intensos, e é oficialmente classificado como um atleta de nível olímpico. No entanto, por algum motivo relacionado às partículas Pym que usou, Clint provavelmente tem a habilidade de adquirir o grau de força melhorada, já que foi capaz de empurrar um carro com uma mão, embora por meio de muito esforço. Como Golias, sua força variava de a cordo com a altura que ele adquiria: com 3 metros, Barton conseguia erguer (pressionar) 453 quilos, com 7,6 metros ele conseguia erguer (pressionar) 10 toneladas, e com 30,5 metros ele conseguia erguer (pressionar) 50 toneladas. Quanto mais Barton crescia além de 7,6 metros, mais da sua força era necessário simplesmente para sustentar sua própria massa colossal. Enquanto encolhia como Golias, Barton mantinha sua força normal. | Fraquezas = Por algum tempo, Clint era 80% surdo devido a uma lesão sofrida enquanto cativo do Fogo Cruzado, mas sua audição foi restaurada durante seu renascimento na Contra-Terra de Franklin Richards. Ele foi ensurdecido novamente pelo Palhaço, que enfiou as próprias flechas do Gavião Arqueiro em suas orelhas, causando danos em seus ouvidos médio e interno. Ele permaneceu em grande parte surdo, e usou a língua de sinais e leitura labial para entender aqueles ao seu redor, enquanto usava a fala normal para se comunicar com eles. Mais tarde, ele começou a usar aparelhos auditivos criados por Tony Stark. Também foi revelado que, quando criança, os abusos de seu pai o deixaram parcialmente surdo, mas não se sabe se foi algo temporário ou se durou até a idade adulta, com ele escondendo o fato com êxito. | Equipmento = * Não se sabe se seu traje chega a melhorar sua resistência ou outras habilidades em algum momento. * Cartão de Identificação dos Vingadores | Transporte = Vantástica, Dodge Challenger 1970 do Gavião Arqueiro, | Armas = Como Gavião Arqueiro, Barton possui um arco feito sob medida, uma aljava de remoção rápida, diversas flechas especializadas e uma faca de combate. e shurikens. }} Empunhou brevemente o escudo do Capitão América. | Notas = * O termo Ronin significa "samurai sem mestre". * O atual traje do Gavião Arqueiro pós-Essência do Medo, elaborado por Bryan Hitch, faz uma alusão ao traje do Gavião Arqueiro Ultimate e do Gavião Arqueiro Cinematográfico. thumb|right|Marvel Value Stamp #28 * Ele foi um dos sete Vingadores arrastados através do tempo e espaço por Rick Jones para enfrentar o grande esquema de Immortus e dos Guardiões do Tempo. O momento exato na continuidade encontra-se em algum momento entre sua última aparição como Golias em , onde estava em uma fuga suicida lutando contra um disco voador Skrull sem energia a caminho da Terra, e a edição seguinte, onde ele reaparece no Leste Europeu em um circo itinerante com um Hércules amnésico. * O Gavião Arqueiro foi um dos personagens apresentados na Série A dos selos de cartas da Marvel emitidos na década de 1970. | Curiosidades = * O aniversário de Clint é em 18 de junho. * Ele foi o primeiro herói da Marvel a ingressar na Liga da Justiça da América da DC Comics. Ele entrou na equipe na edição de crossover . * A mulher que Clint gosta, mas sabe que não tem chance alguma é a Víbora. Ele gosta sobretudo de seus cabelos verdes e da forma que ela se veste em couro verde. * Blade Runner é um dos filmes favoritos de Clint. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} en:Clinton Barton (Earth-616) es:Clinton Barton (Tierra-616) fr:Clint Barton (Terre-616) it:Clinton Barton (Terra-616) ro:Clinton Barton (Pământ-616) ru:Клинтон Бартон (616) Categoria:Anteriormente Falecido Categoria:Tiro com Arco Categoria:Artes Marciais Categoria:Esgrima Categoria:Lutador com Escudo Categoria:Treinado pelo Capitão América Categoria:Treinado pelo Espadachim Categoria:Família Barton Categoria:Líderes Categoria:Partículas Pym Categoria:Morto pela Feiticeira Escarlate Categoria:Especialista em Armas Categoria:Nível de Poder 4 Categoria:Nível de Poder 7 Categoria:Família Morse Categoria:Experimento do Doutor Octopus Categoria:Participantes da Guerras Secretas (1984) Categoria:Vítimas de Guerras Secretas (1984) Categoria:Armas de Arremesso Categoria:Viajantes do Tempo Categoria:Acrobatas Categoria:Artistas de Circo Categoria:Morto por Korvac Categoria:Participantes da Saga de Korvac Categoria:Vítimas da Saga de Korvac Categoria:Participantes da Guerra do Destino Categoria:Vítimas do Vírus-Aranha Categoria:Vítimas de Vingadores: A Queda Categoria:Morto pelo Doutor Destino Categoria:Museu do Colecionador Categoria:Estrategistas Categoria:Depressão Categoria:Multilíngue Categoria:Personagens Surdos Categoria:Possuídos por Simbiontes Categoria:Participantes do Jogo de Poker do Super-Herói Flutuante